Użytkownik:Obywatel/Archiwum dyskusji 3
Archiwum: 2010-2011, 2012 ---- Obrazki Uuu... To było już dawno temu. Spróbuję je znaleźć, ale nie teraz. Teraz nie mam czasu, bo wychodzę. Postaram się ich poszukać dzisiaj wieczorem. Pozdrawiam.--— 32Polak 12:55, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Fikcja:News - ogłoszono datę wyborów prezydenckich w GFN Jak się mają wyniki tych wyborów? ;-) Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:13, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Kociak145 tyle ze koty sa inteligetne i mja super wzrok nomKociak145 (dyskusja) 19:25, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Bezsensopedia:Religijne Tak se przeglądałem strony i zauważyłem Bezsensopedia:Religijne. Nie sądzisz, że takie jechanie po Nonsie może pogorszyć Wasz stosunek z nią, który i tak już jest zły? 20:47, lut 22, 2013 (UTC) re:Sprawdzanie artykułów Jeśli nie przerasta Cię przeczytanie dokładnie artykułu po jego napisaniu pod kątem wszelkich błędów gramatycznych, literówek i tym podobnych rzeczy, to możesz to robić sam. :) Zawsze to nieco mniej roboty odkładanej w przyszłość. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:31, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) A propos noty 0,0 w skokach narciarskich Obadaj chociażby to. :D Myslec ''dyskusja'' 05:52, mar 6, 2013 (UTC) Mistrzostwa Aimeizu w saneczkarstwie górskim 41 W sekcji bieg normalny kobiet pojawia się dwukrotnie ta sama zawodniczka. Jak wiadomo, jedna i ta sama osoba nie może startować w tej konkurencji dwa razy. Pozdrawiam, 19:31, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) siema Kociak145 (dyskusja) 14:16, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) Zdjęcia do fikcji Heja! Byłem dziś w lesie, i przyniosłem prezent. ;-) Porobiłem parę zdjęć pagórków, które możnaby wykorzystać jako obrazki tras do saneczkarstwa górskiego. Wrzuciłem je na naszego chomika - wybierz sobie z nich coś i powiedz mi, które, to dam je tutaj. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:03, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) : Okej, wrzuciłem je tutaj. Są w Twoim brudnopisie. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:11, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Bezsensopedia:Budujemy skocznie narciarskie thumb|right Jako najaktywniejszy podczas akcji użytkownik zdobywasz nagrodę w postaci Kryształowej Kuli. Gratulacje! Myslec ''dyskusja'' 05:17, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) :To ja miałem ci dać, ale Myslec był pierwszy. Mimo wszystko mam niespodziankę, gdyż wręczam ci też order zasłużonego edytora skoczni. A teraz spróbuj go sobie wyobrazić, jeśli możesz. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 16:55, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Obecnie jest zbyt krótkie stąd mam pytanie czy będziesz się tym zajmował Jak nie to najlepiej usuń, bo to zaniża naszą stronę. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 20:36, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Mogę na moją wikię wkleić parę szablonów licencji? Np. kadr i nie wiem czy coś jeszcze. Bo właśnie chce dodawać licencje do plików :) DemonRipper (dyskusja) 13:55, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) o, tak?: http://pl.taniecrzadzi.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Kadr? DemonRipper (dyskusja) 14:45, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) Trønheim i Trøheim Cześć, zakładam, że dwa miasta z nagłówka miały być jednym, jednak w różny sposób je nazywałeś w różnych artykułach. Zgodnie z tym, co mówi mapka w artykule nt. Nørwøy, pozamieniałem botem Trønheim na Trøheim. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:33, kwi 20, 2013 (UTC) : W takim razie błąd jest na mapie: http://images.wikia.com/bezsensopedia/pl/images/b/bd/Norwoy.png. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:22, kwi 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Piłkarska fikcja Losowanie już wkrótce. A liga helleńska odbywa się niejako na żywo i sprawa mistrzostwa ciągle nie rozstrzygnięta, ale do końca miesiąca będzie już wiadomo. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 11:44, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) Czat Wejdź na chwilę, mam jedną rzecz a propos fikcji do obgadania. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:04, maj 19, 2013 (UTC) Szablon a zwykłe linki Dlaczego w edycjach takich jak ta poprawiasz linki tworzone przez szablon na normalne? Przecież funkcjonalność jest identyczna. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:16, maj 27, 2013 (UTC) Czat Ping, wejdź na chwilę dziś albo jutro. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:15, maj 31, 2013 (UTC) Artykuły Jako, że rzadko ostatnio Cię widuje proszę o opinię na temat artykułów w kalendarium, tzw. 292 i 327. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 15:42, cze 14, 2013 (UTC) Rawa Wschodnia Naprawdę sądzisz, że jest sens zaznaczać pochodzenie Almerta Wesalewskiego z Rawy Wschodniej? To jest chyba jedyna osoba (ogólnie, nie tylko wśród piłkarzy), w przypadku której jest to zaznaczone. Rawa Wschodnia nie jest niezależnym państwem i wygląda na to, że nie ma ani własnej reprezentacji, ani własnych rozgrywek. Poza tym w tej sytuacji raczej niemożliwym by było, żeby do wszystkich klubów Rasilii, DiT i Stanii przyjechała cała masa zawodników z właściwej Rawy będącej za oceanem i tylko ten jeden jedyny z leżącej tuż obok Rawy Wschodniej. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:11, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) : W takim razie lepiej dobrać jeszcze paru zawodników z tamtego regionu i zmienić im narodowość, bo w dalszym ciągu uważam, że trzymanie takiego pojedynczego wyjątku zupełnie mija się z celem. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:53, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) Nieobecności Z powodu, że Myslec już wyjechał na weekend, a ja za chwilę też proszę się, abyś wchodził sumiennie w sobotę i w niedzielę na Bezsensopedię. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 13:48, cze 28, 2013 (UTC) Wandal Chciałbym Ci zgłosić wandala, który jest nie zarejestrowanym userem o IP: 31.0.201.184 napisał wandalizujący artykuł na Bezsensopedii, strona znajduję się tu. Kiledzik123 08:48, cze 30, 2013 (UTC) Pilna sprawa Dopiero co wrócisz, a już w terminie do 22 do 24 lipca tak się składa, że będziesz jedynym aktywnym (lub prawie aktywnym :D ) administratorem. Postaraj się patrolować uważnie ostatnie zmiany. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:14, lip 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Strona (U)sera Pierwsze primo - ostrzeżenie jest prawdziwe, i ostrzegam ludzi bo nieraz taki się mnie o islamizacje pytał a potem ból du*y że nie lubie islamu. Drugie primo - to czy jak kogoś odtenteguje od siebie to mój problem. Trzecie primo - tak, warto ostrzegać ludzi by nie mieli potem do was pretensji że im jest smutno bo powiedziałem że nie jestem za związkami homoseksualistów. Dziękuje, pozdrawiam [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 14:25, sie 8, 2013 (UTC) re: Banan i frytki Co do banana: sekcja wygląd jest o wyglądzie przez pół linijki, reszta jest o wszystkim, byle nie być na temat. Następna sekcja to 4 słowa, w których jest zero humoru, a z ostatniej co nieco wyciągnąłem. Natomiast co do frytek: 5 w zasadzie analogicznych podpunktów mówiących, że frytki X są niedobre, bo Y. To się przy czytaniu szybko robi monotonne. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:30, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) Szlachetne zdrowie! Proszę bardzo pana Obywatela o wejście na czat, dziękuję za wyrozumiałość i pozdrawiam [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 18:07, sie 28, 2013 (UTC) : Podbijam, wejdź na chwilę. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:50, wrz 7, 2013 (UTC) #Harlemshake Drogi Obywatleu. Czy mogę opisać sekcje militarną galaktyki Niewiadomoco? Jest ona uboga, i ciężko sobie wyobrazić choćby okrety kosmiczne wielu państw. Z Poważaniem [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 14:12, wrz 1, 2013 (UTC) #Holenderskibanan Mam pare zastrzeżeń/pytań/propozycji: *Pozdział okretów ze względu na funkcje i wielkość *Lotniskowce zaliczają się do liniowców, jednak ja chciałem jako największe zrobić Tytany flagowe, okrety które posiadają tylko największe mocarstwa i to zazwyczaj jeden. *Pomysł z myśliwcami jest bardzo dobry. PS: Chętnię by Cie zobaczył na czacie, musimy to głebiej ustalić ;) [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 12:50, wrz 3, 2013 (UTC) #KopsnijMiodaPlox Kilka pytań odnoście mapy galaktyki: *jakiej czcionki używasz, jakiej wielkości liter *wielkośc kropki *jądro galktyki powinno byc a nima (moge zrobić? :>) chciałbym by była tam taka planeta-anomalnia - Orion. Byłaby to planeta w odległej galaktyce, jednak gdyby była w miejscu jada galaktyki blokowała by ona czarną dziure. [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 12:25, wrz 7, 2013 (UTC) Od kiedy Tarcja ma dwóch mistrzów? :D Reszta jest chyba ok. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 11:59, wrz 15, 2013 (UTC) Zlecenie Zakładam, że ogarniasz Gwiezdne wojny bardziej ode mnie. Możesz spojrzeć, czy ta edycja się nadaje i ewentualnie dokonać poprawek? Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:23, wrz 19, 2013 (UTC) AFP a saneczkarstwo Czemu zawody w saneczkarstwie górskim miałaby organizować Aimezjańska Federacja Piłkarska, jak piszesz w artykule ? Nie widzę żadnych związków szczerze mówiąc. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:41, paź 17, 2013 (UTC) Puchar Mistrzów Rocket Santa Phe nie ma jeszcze zapewnionego awansu, niezależnie od tego, czy jako istotniejsze kryterium przyjmujesz bezpośrednie spotkania czy strzelone bramki. Cascada i FCAC grały już ze sobą dwa mecze, więc teoretycznie mogą nie stracić już żadnego punktu. Jeśli Rocket przegra wysoko dwa pozostałe mecze, a Capital Dalartaun nie urwie żadnego punktu, to mogą jeszcze odpaść przy układzie punktów w grupie 12-12-12-0. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:07, paź 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Pomoc Dzięki za kod, ale mam jeszcze jedno pytanie: Jest to obojętne gdzie go wpisze na tej stronie? 32Polak 05:20, lis 4, 2013 (UTC) Popraw po sobie, bo znowu dałeś linki do Visla'v'''ii. Pozdrawiam, 'Myslec dyskusja' 15:17, lis 9, 2013 (UTC) Czat Pojaw się proszę jutro na moment. Raczej będę przez cały dzień. Pozdrawiam, 'Myslec dyskusja' 22:04, lis 29, 2013 (UTC) : Podbijam, chociaż teraz to nie jest tak pilne. 'Myslec dyskusja' 19:32, gru 10, 2013 (UTC) :: Podbijam. 'Myslec dyskusja' 21:33, gru 16, 2013 (UTC) ::: Podbijam, za rzadko wchodzisz. :) 'Myslec dyskusja' 16:42, sty 9, 2014 (UTC) :::: Nie chodzi o nic konkretnego, po prostu stwierdziłem, że strasznie dawno nie było okazji porozmawiać. 'Myslec dyskusja' 17:46, sty 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Podbijam, od wieków nie rozmawialiśmy. 'Myslec dyskusja' 14:11, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Podbijam, wpadnij na parę minut dosłownie. 'Myslec dyskusja' 17:20, kwi 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Podbijam, i tak tu co chwilę zaglądasz z tego co widzę. :> 'Myslec dyskusja' 11:13, kwi 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: Podbijam, wejdź chociaż na chwilę. 'Myslec dyskusja' 07:56, kwi 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: O, w maju ani raz nie podbijałem. 'Myslec dyskusja' 09:06, cze 2, 2014 (UTC) Puchar saneczkarski Nigdzie o tym nie wspomniałeś - dlaczego w latach 4 i 11-13 nie odbywały się zawody? 4 to w ogóle nie wiem skąd się wzięło, a 11-13 to prawdę mówiąc dziwi mnie, żeby wojna angażująca 6 państw doprowadzała do odwołania cyklu, w którym startują zawodnicy z całego świata. Pozdrawiam, 'Myslec dyskusja' 19:59, gru 6, 2013 (UTC) : No OK, jak chcesz, to Twoja wizja. Tak czy inaczej uważam, że przydałoby się jakieś wytłumaczenie w samym artykule. 'Myslec dyskusja' 12:54, gru 7, 2013 (UTC) Cześć, zostawiam Ci ww. artykuł do oceny pod względem merytorycznym, jako że to bardziej Twoja działka niż moja. Pozdrawiam, 'Myslec dyskusja' 16:32, gru 25, 2013 (UTC) Redakcja artykułów z akcji Czy mogę Cię prosić o to, żebyś wziął pod redakcję jeszcze nieprzejrzane artykuły z akcji? Pewne sytuacje w moim życiu sprawiały, że obawiam się, że w ogóle mógłbym przez te strony nie przebrnąć i niechcący coś zepsuć, ponadto dziejące się obecnie rewolucje na centrali trochę mnie stąd odciągną. Pozdrawiam, 'Myslec dyskusja' 18:13, gru 28, 2013 (UTC) -,- Czemu usunąłeś mój artykuł o JJayu??????? Puchar Mistrzów Hej, przypominam, że ćwierćfinały Pucharu Mistrzów powinny odbyć się przed barażami eliminacji MŚ, czyli przed 19 lutego, bo potem zwyczajnie zbraknie czasu. Mając w pamięci to, że będziesz chciał najpierw wylosować pary, a potem zrobić dość spore odstępy między meczami, to chyba powoli powinieneś zacząć to ogarniać. Pozdrawiam, 'Myslec dyskusja' 07:25, sty 21, 2014 (UTC) Fikcja:Gwineann Oceń niniejszy artykuł. Znaczy się pod względem kanonu, gdyż masz z tego doktorat. Jeśli oczywiście będziesz miał czas. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj''']] 10:32, lut 3, 2014 (UTC) Obraza uczuć religijnych W uzasadnieniu usunięcia strony napisałeś, że ten argument jest stosowany jedynie w przypadku chamskich prowokacji. Przepraszam, ale treści które swego czasu tu usunąłeś nie były z mojej strony chamską prowokacją, a mimo to zostały ocenzurowane. Rozumiem, że na tej wiki obowiązują wysokie standardy i nie zamierzam pisać głupot typu "papiesz gfałcił dzieci", ale nie podoba mi się to, że usuwana jest jakakolwiek, nawet kulturalna krytyka pewnych wyznań. Usuwając ten artykuł potwierdziłeś to, co w nim napisałam. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 08:36, kwi 23, 2014 (UTC) Coś mi się nie zgadza w tym artykule. W artykule jest napisane, że on ma syna Røene, który urodził się w 20 roku. A w artykule o Røene Thømssønie nie jest wspominane, że ma ojca piłkarza, a on sam urodził się w 16 roku. Czy dasz radę to poprawić? Lw1995 (dyskusja) 14:39, kwi 26, 2014 (UTC) : OK. To jeszcze nie zapomnij wstawić do kadr drużyn klubowych piłkarzy, którzy grali w Final Four Pucharu Mistrzów 41/42, a ich nie ma w tych kadrach - M. Malvadora ( ) oraz C. Malconly'ego i D. Tharaho (obaj ). Lw1995 (dyskusja) 14:52, kwi 26, 2014 (UTC) Czasomierz Nawet nie wiedziałem, że można wstawić samemu czasomierz. Lw1995 (dyskusja) 17:15, wrz 16, 2014 (UTC)